The Rescue
by Dark Rose
Summary: This is my first fanfic here. It's not your average H/R fic. Please read and review.


The Rescue

Disclaimer: We, in any way, **_DON"T own Gundam Wing or It's characters. (I wish though) So don't sue us cause you will gain nothing. You can send me comments at Shadowed_Rose01@yahoo.com. Please do not send us flames. Also, This is my first story. (Just thought you should know _**J)

A.N- This story is mostly about HxR. I might update this story soon to make it sound a little better. Thanks Please R&R! 

The Rescue Part 1 

_ _

_(Relena in her room at 10:00 PM)_

_ _

_ _

Relena walks into her bedroom and glances at the clock_._

"Ah. It's ten o'clock." Relena sighs.** "Well, at least I get to sleep in tomorrow morning since I have no meetings.****" **

****

**As she's about to sit down on her bed, Relena then notices a lump under her covers. She then turns on her lamp next to her bed to see the figure's face but when she does, the figure's eyes open. The figure moved so quickly, that before Relena could scream, the figure knocked her uncontious. This mysterious figure then picks up Relena and heads down the balcony carefully. He then runs into the forest carrying Relena without anyone knowing.**

~ Late Morning ~

Milliardo walks over to Relena's bedroom door and knocks.

"Relena Time to get up and eat breakfast."

Milliardo waits about a minute for Relena to respond and opens the door to find that she wasn't there. He glanced at her bead and saw a small note. It said:

"Milliardo,

I have your younger sister Miss Relena. If you want her back, pay 250 million dollars. Have the money in 47 hours and bring it to the L3 colony cause if you don't She will be killed.

Sincerely,

An Old Friend"

" DAMN!!!Ms. Noin!! Get over here quickly!!" Milliardo yelled.

Noin runs over to where Milliardo is and waited for him to speak.

"Relena…She's been kidnaped.."

"Miss Relena?! But Who?!" Noin says and sighs. "I guess we'll have to contact the Gundam Pilots. 

"What?! Fine! But [NOT] Heero!" Milliardo almost screamed.

"Yes even Heero" Noin says as she looks at a very annoyed Milliardo.

Noin walks over to the vid- phone without another look at Milliardo.

(Vid- phone rings 8 times before Duo answers it) 

"Hey Duo here. What's up Ms. Noin?" Duo says and a loud bang is heard in the background with Hilde shrieking for a moment followed by an oops. "Hilde! What Just happened?!"

"Uh… Some pans just fell. That's all." Hilde says and then in a small whisper "for now anyway."

"Duo!" Noin screams and brings back his attention.

"What?"

"I need you to call the other pilots and bring them here imminently. Is that understood? Relena's been kidnaped." 

"Yes ma'am! Uh.. Do you want me to slute or something?"

"No Duo. Just call the others and make sure they get here."

"Ok. Ok already! Bye." Duo says and terminates the connection.

~ Inside a military base on Colony L3 ~

Relena wakes up on a bed with someone watching her. She looks around to find out who the person is and she finds a shadow in the corner. 

"Relena. (pauses) We must go quickly." Said a male voice.

"Heero? What's going on?" Relena says. Heero moves quickly out of the shadows and moves to the door motioning Relena to come. Relena walks almost runs over to him and then slaps him across the face. 

"Relena, what was that for?"

"Don't scare me like that again!"

Heero turns back to the door and peers outside. He then moves swiftly with Relena outside the base without too many casualties. He drags her over into the woods to hide for a few hours.

"Heero. Why are we running? Why did you kidnap me? Where the hell are we? I want answers! Don't you ignore me!" Relena was red from anger. Heero was getting extremely annoyed. He didn't know how to tell her why they were here. So he just said, " You'll know soon." He then continued to walk through the woods. Then he heard Relena say, "You Basterd! You are such a pain!"All Heero does is smirk. Relena chases after him.

A little while later, while Heero was looking around, Relena begins to annoy Heero. Heero turns around and gives her his famous "Death Glare."Relena just gives him a look that states "Don't you dare give me that look Yuy" 


End file.
